Stagecoach South
liveried Alexander Dennis Enviro 300 bodied MAN 18.240 in February 2009]] branded Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 bodied Scania N230UD in Emsworth in July 2011]] Stagecoach South is a bus operator providing services in South East England. It is a subsidiary of Stagecoach. It operates services in Hampshire, Surrey and Sussex with some routes extending into Berkshire and Wiltshire. As at April 2013 it operates 473 buses from seven depots.Stagecoach South Annual Report May 2012 - April 2013 Stagecoach It is branded as three sub-divisions: Stagecoach in Hampshire, Stagecoach in Hants & Surrey and Stagecoach in the South Downs. Stagecoach in Hampshire Stagecoach in HampshireCompanies House extract company no 2230625 Hampshire Bus Company Limited operates from depots in Andover, Basingstoke and Winchester. It also operates services in Fleet under the Fleet Buzz name. Stagecoach in Hants & Surrey Stagecoach in Hants & SurreyCompanies House extract company no 1673542 Stagecoach (South) Limited formerly Hampshire Bus Company Limited operates from a depot in Aldershot. The company operates a number of routes across Hampshire, serving Aldershot, Camberley, Farnborough, Godalming and Guildford. Many of the routes are branded, with large route number vinyls, or with names such as Yo-Yo and The Kite. On 9 February 2009 route 1 was upgraded to Goldline status with new vehicles. Route 2 lost its service name of The Marbles in 2008/9. Due to Hampshire County Council cuts in October 2011, routes 2 and 3 lost some of their evening services on Monday-Friday. Route 18 also lost a handful of evening services. Route 41 Ash to Farnborough was taken over by Countryliner.Retendering of local bus services - Blackwater Valley Hampshire County Council In September 2012 Surrey County Council's bus review phase 3 saw route 92 renumbered to 72 to fit with routes 70 and 71. The contract for route 46 was lost to Countryliner.Changes to bus service contracts October 2011 to September 2012 Surrey County Council However a month later, Countryliner went into administration, with Stagecoach taking back route 46, as well as Surrey County Council school routes 43, 45 and 87, all on n emergency basis until July 2013.Surrey bus routes taken away from Countryliner Get Surrey 9 October 2012 Countryliner ceased trading on 18 January 2013 with Stagecoach operating route 41 for one week before it passed to sister company Fleet Buzz.Route 41 timetable Surrey County Council 21 January 2013Route 41 timetable Fleetbuzz 15 April 2013 Stagecoach in the South Downs Stagecoach in the South Downs,Companies House extract company no 140534 Southdown Motor Services Limited operates from depots in Chichester, Portsmouth and Worthing. In August 1989 Stagecoach purchased Southdown Motor Services.Stagecoach down South Commercial Motor 24 August 1989 page 6Southdown Motor Services Limited Mergers & Monopolies Commission June 1993 page 5 It had previously been owned by the National Bus Company until sold in a management buy out. Services in Portsmouth are operated under the Stagecoach in Portsmouth banner. It also operates the Coastliner 700 service from Portsmouth to Brighton. See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Official website *Coastliner 700 Website *Showbus gallery Category:Stagecoach Group bus operators in England